


Home for the Holidays

by BendyDick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, There's no plot, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: Written for the AFTG Exchange for leahlisabeth.Andrew and Neil go to an ugly sweater party.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Home for the Holidays

When Neil heard Alision’s ‘I need something’ voice over the phone he knew he was about to get roped into something wether he wanted to or not and he did his best not to groan. He motioned to Andrew that he was taking the call outside and ignored the raised brow he got in return. 

“Yeah I’m listening, what’s up?” he asked as he moved to the balcony of his and Andrew’s shared apartment. 

“There’s a party,“ 

“A Christmas party?“ 

“Does it matter the kind of party?” Neil hesitated a moment and decided it really didn’t so he said nothing and Allison continued. “Yes a Christmas party if you must label it and everyone’s invited. Kevin already said yes so did Aaron and Nicky. Just need an RSVP from you two.” Neil said nothing but looked through the sliding glass door to Andrew who was watching him with a slightly interested expression. “We never all get together. It will be fun. I know you’ll have to fly but just-” 

“Okay,” Neil said but Allison didn’t seem to hear him because she kept talking about why he should come until Neil said again, “Okay, We’ll come. I’ll convince Andrew.” 

“You just got me ten bucks. People thought you’d be a lot harder to convince.” Allison didn’t sound annoyed but happy and Neil let himself smile at the ridiculousness of all this. 

“Who bet against us?” 

“Kevin, he thought he’d have to call and threaten you.“ 

“He’s always been a doubter.” Allison laughed on the other end and Neil’s smile widened slightly. “I wouldn’t miss seeing all of you and I’ll ask Andrew. He’ll likely be there if I am so yeah, count us as RSVP-ed.”  
————  
The party was at Allison’s which was probably the only one of the foxes houses that could have fit all of them plus the little ones that seemed to be popping up now that everyone was older. There was Dan and Matt and their three kids, Kevin and Thea and their daughter, Aaron and Katelyn and their twins girls, and then Allison’s two kids. People kept asking when Nicky planned on adopting kids and he’d just remind them that he practically raised two boys before he graduated college, he was an empty nester now and enjoying it. 

Allison had invited just the original foxes which still filled her house to the point that Neil was feeling slightly claustrophobic. He stayed close to Andrew’s side as they made their way into the entrance which was decorated elegantly with white Christmas lights and fresh pine garland. Neil wasn’t use to Christmas but even he could tell that Allison had gone all out for her decor and that it was fitting well within the theme of modern but comfortable that the rest of her house was styled as. 

Andrew poked a thing of mistletoe and gave Neil a look that said, ‘we flew all this way for this?’ 

Neil gave his own look back making it clear Andrew was to ‘behave’.

Andrew simply poked the mistletoe again like a cat batting at a toy. “I think we are supposed to kiss,” Andrew said, his tone flat but eyes amused, “Tradition and all that.” 

“Are you asking me to kiss you?” Neil smirked a bit, they were hardly through the door and no one had noticed them yet. Andrew shrugged so Neil took that as an invite and pecked his lips quickly. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Wouldn’t have missed it. Nicky would strangle me. Last I checked I wasn’t the stupid one.” 

“Are you calling me stupid?“ Neil asked and Andrew simply smirked and pressed another kiss to his lips before they heard a squeal of their names and turned to see Nicky barreling towards them. 

Nicky pulled them both into a tight hug as he muttered, “You made it. I wasn’t going to believe it until I saw you but where is your ugly sweaters?” He pulled back to examine them and Neil and Andrew exchanged confused looks. No one had mentioned the ugly sweaters to them. Nicky was wearing a hideous monstrosity of green and red plaid that had actual Christmas lights sewed into it that blinked ‘Merry X-Mas’, He looked very pleased of himself as he puffed his chest out to show it off. “Didn’t anyone tell you?” 

“No…” Neil said in slight confusion but he shrugged, “I wouldn’t have even known where to find something like that so I guess this is fine,” he motioned to his own outfit which was a nice grey sweater and jeans and to Andrew’s black long sleeve shirt and jeans. 

“No, it’s just sad. I’m sure someone brought extra. I’ll go see.” Nicky disappeared back into the house leaving Andrew and Neil alone to make their way further in. 

There were more people in the living room and holiday music was playing softly in the background as people milled around a extra large Christmas tree and true to Nicky’s words, everyone, including Wymack, was in an ugly sweater. 

Wymack’s sweater looked home-made likely by Amelia as it said, ‘Grandpa’ written with hot glued pompoms and was decorated in a variety of other bobbles and glitter. Still, Wymack looked confident in the sweater and was smiling happily as he talked animatedly to Kevin who was wearing his own homemade sweater decorated much the same but with the word ‘Daddy’ across the chest. 

Neil felt a tug on his hand and looked down to see one of Aaron’s twin girls pulling on him and offering him a sweater, “Uncle Nicky said you forgot yours,” she said as she pushed it into his hands. She was about six now and had blonde hair and freckles like her father. 

“So he found extra?” Neil asked as he picked up the sweater she offered him. He unfolded it and fond a reindeer head staring back at him with a red glowing nose. He stared at it a second then looked to Andrew who was already pulling on a sweater with a frowning cat wearing a scarf. 

“The kid told you to wear it. You don’t say no to a kid,” Andrew said as he situated the sweater around him. 

Neil looked back to the sweater and pulled it on himself. It was strange to feel this safe but it was a feeling Neil was getting more and more accustom to.


End file.
